Harry Potter and the Prince of Tennis
by purplekitsune-chan
Summary: Dumbledore arranges for some entertainment between Tasks. Don't you love it when entertainment means a horde of sexy guys working up a sweat? How will the guys from Prince of Tennis fit in at Hogwarts? Yaoi and OOCness
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Update: I've decide to go through and edit all the chapters for this story so if you receive an alert for this story than that is why. Hopefully I'll have a new chapter out either before or in early January.**

**A/N: Well, the poll results are down and this is going being posted, but since it was such a narrow margin I'm going to post this chapter as a tester chapter and then wait a couple of weeks while people, hopefully vote on my new poll. This will help me out to because I don't have Chapter 2 done yet for this story. There will be an update for SNLB this weekend, though, so please look forward to it! **

**Oh! I didn't want any characters being the only one from their school going so I transferred Dan to Rokkaku after the Nationals. Since this story is set two years after the PoT storyline, that means Dan has been attending Rokkaku for two years. Also, all of the schools in this fic have a high school branch and all the tennis players chose to go to the respective high school.**

**Please correct me if I get anything wrong. It's hard trying to make the Japanese and Hogwarts school years mesh. I found somewhere that said the school years start in April and end in March, so I'm going with that for the Japanese school system in my story, but I will change it if someone tells me that it is wrong.**

**Summary: Dumbledore arranges for some entertainment between Tasks. Don't you love it when entertainment means a horde of sexy guys working up a sweat? How will the guys from Prince of Tennis fit in at Hogwarts?**

**Existing pairings so far: Dirty Pair, Platinum Pair, Data Pair (InuiRenji), Sanada and Jackal are with random OC characters from Rikkaidai as of this moment.**

**Warnings: Lots and lots of non-explicit yaoi ('cause I couldn't write a lemon if my life depended on it), Crossover (obviously), xover pairing(s?), no beta, and other random stuff like possible OOCness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Prince of Tennis.**

**Can anyone suggest a better title? I'll give you the credit.**

**Chapter 1: An Idea Comes to Life**

**Early June**

It was a beautiful summer day at Hogwarts. The sun was reflecting brightly off of the lake and a gentle breeze moved through the Forbidden Forest. It was a perfect day to spend relaxing outdoors, which is why we must pity the Headmaster of this fine school. Albus Dumbledore was currently stuck doing paperwork in preparation for this year's upcoming Triwizard Tournament.

With a sigh, the old man drew his gaze back from the window, where it was persistently straying, and drew the next letter closer. This letter was from Karkaroff asking _again_ for conformation about the age limit that would be imposed upon this tournament. Halfway through the letter Dumbledore grew bored and once more found himself staring out the window.

_When's the last time I had a vacation? _The elderly wizard thought. _Hmm...I believe it was two years ago when I visited with the Japanese Minister of Magic. Such an unique country. I most enjoyed my tour around it....I remember my favorite part of my visit was attending the Jr. High Tennis Nationals. Who knew tennis could be so interesting! Too bad I will not be able to arrange another visit for quite a while. I'll be far to busy with this tournament to visit Japan again this year. I pity the champions. All the other students will be able to enjoy watching the Tasks, but the champions are going to be under a lot of stress to perform well. Maybe...I could arrange another event for the champions _and_ the schools to enjoy. One that will help form a lasting respect for muggles based upon a common ground in both worlds. A love for sports!_

With that last thought Dumbledore grabbed a clean piece of parchment and began to draft his proposal for a Tennis Tournament to be held at Hogwarts during the Triwizard Tournament.

HPPoT HPPoT HPPoT HPPoT HPPoT HPPoT

**Middle Of July**

"Hey Echizen! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Momo yelled from his place outside the school gates. Even though he had started high school that year, he still had a habit of taking Ryoma to and from school on his bike. Now, however, they were running late for a meeting all because Ryoma most likely fell asleep in his English class again.

"I'm here now. You don't have to yell." Ryoma said, as he mounted the bike behind Momo. "What is this meeting about anyway?"

"No idea. I checked with the everyone else and none of their invitations said anything either. Though Inui-senpai did say that there were a bunch of other tennis players from other schools to get an invitation as well." Momo said as they race towards the office building the meeting was being held at.

"Hey! Watch it!" Ryoma yelled, as he ducked a branch that had almost knocked him off the bike.

"Sorry!" Momo yelled. A few minutes later found the two of them running, well one of them running, the other being dragged, into the room the meeting was taking place at.

"Woah! We made it just in time." Momo said, looking at his watch.

"Ochibi!" Was all the warning Ryoma received before he was pounced on by his hyper, red-headed senpai, oh how he hated the fact that he was still shorter the all of his former team members.

"Ii Data." Inui said as Ryoma was freed from Eiji's super hug. "Momo and Echizen made it with two minutes and 42 seconds to spare."

"Wow, there really are a lot of people here." Momo said. Getting he's first good look around the auditorium-like room. Sitting in the back by the doors on the right hand side of the room was the former Seigaku regulars (with the exception of Taka who had quit tennis upon entering High School). On the left hand side of the room the back rows were occupied by the former Rikkaidai regulars. Sitting in front of Seigaku was all of Hyotei's former team except Hiyoshi. In front of Rikkaidai was Tachibana, Kamio, and Shinji from Fudomine, Mizuki and Yuuta from St. Rudolph, Dan and Saeki from Rokkaku, and Shiraishi and Kintaro from Shitenhoji.

"It is an impressive gathering, but maybe you should find a seat now. It looks like the meeting is beginning." Oishi said, as he began to herd the rest of his former team to their seats. Just in time too, because a door by the front of the room opened to admit Ryuzaki-sensei, Sakaki-sensei, and an old man with a long beard and very strange clothes. Ryuzaki and Sakaki moved to stand against the wall at the front of the room as the old man addressed the gathered students.

"Welcome everyone!" The old man spoke in slightly accented Japanese. "I am Dumbledore Albus. I'm sure you are all wondering why you were invited here. However, before I begin I would like to ask you all to remain calm and listen to what I have to say." He paused briefly and looked around at the players sitting in front of him. Some where looking a little nervous. "First thing's first. I think you all should know that magic is real."

There was an instant uproar at that statement. Some people denying the existence of magic, some insisting that the old man stop joking around, a few coughKintarocough exclamations of "I knew it!" and others trying to get their team members to quiet back down. A sudden, sharp SNAP! sounded throughout the room, causing everyone to fall silent and look at Atobe.

"Ore-sama believes Dumbledore-san is telling the truth. Ore-sama has a cousin that is magical." Atobe said, as if that should be enough of an explanation to make everyone else believe in magic.

"The existence of magic would help explain some the more complex tennis moves." Inui spoke up with an obvious glance a Fuji. "Would I be correct in assuming that the reason you are telling us this is because we have some magical abilities?"

"Correct! While none of you have enough magic to attend a wizarding school, every person in this room has enough to be labeled a squib. A squib, while normally a term associated with children of wizarding parents that have no magical talents, is a term we use to classify magical strength. A squib is a person born with enough magical talent to be able to interact with the magical happenings around them, but generally being unable to perform spells for themselves. I can assure those of you who are worried that none of you tennis abilities have been influenced by your innate magical ones."

"While this interesting and all, what exactly is the point of this meeting?" Mizuki asked.

"I am the headmaster of a magical school in Britain. This year we are having a magical tournament with two other participating schools and I thought it would be fun if we held a tennis tournament as well, so that the champions participating in the tournament would have something fun to enjoy as well. So I've been in contact with the Japanese Ministry of Magic and the British Ministry of Magic. We have managed to arrange for all of you to attend my school for a year as a foreign exchange program. If you chose to attend, that is. Ryuzaki-san and Sakaki-san will also be attending and will be teaching all of you your regular classes. They will be following the home schooling procedure for your respective grades. Also, you will be allowed to attend certain magical classes, the ones that do not require the use of a wand. Are there any questions?"

"How will the tennis tournament be arranged?" Tezuka asked.

"If all of you agree to attend, you will be divided into four teams. Ryuzaki-san and Sakaki-san will oversee two teams each. They are going to discuss how they want the tournament arranged and I will work with whatever they decide." Dumbledore explained. "Anymore questions?"

"What will our parents be told about where we are?" Ohtori asked.

"Those that know about magic will be told everything. The parents that don't know will be told you are participating in a foreign exchange program in Europe. Ryuzaki-san and Sakaki-san will be arranging things with all of the parents."

"You mentioned that we would be permitted to attend some magical classes. Can you give us some examples?" Inui questioned.

"Well, there is Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, Astronomy, and Potions." The last one caused several of the students to cringe and cast weary glances at Inui. Just what they needed. Someone to teach Inui how to make _real_ poisons.

The question and answer session went on for a little while longer before dying out. Then Dumbledore asked for everyone who was willing to participate to come forward and sign a magically binding contract to keep the wizarding society secret. Needless to say everyone signed and was excited about attending a magical school.

"Now before you all leave I have some last minute things to say. School for us begins on September 1st, but you all will be arriving on August 1st. This is so that those of you who want to participate in magical classes will have the chance to catch up to your age groups. Also, it will allow you to get adjusted to the school before it is swarming will it's usual occupants. You will all meet here at six in the morning. Some representatives from Hogwarts will meet you here and provide you with magical transportation to Diagon Ally, in Britain, were you will be provided with enough money to get the school supplies you shall need and a little extra for odds and ends. After that you will be transported to Hogwarts and shown to your temporary quarters. On September 1st you shall travel once again to Kings Cross station were you will ride the Hogwarts Express back to Hogwarts. This will give you the chance to get to know some of your new classmates outside the influence of adult supervision. Now before I forget, I have letters for all of you that will farther detail everything you need to know."

HPPoT HPPoT HPPoT HPPoT HPPoT HPPoT

**Omake: Reactions after the meeting**

"Awesome! We get to go to a magic school!" Kintaro exclaimed.

"Kintaro, we need to hurry if we're going to make the train back in time." Shiraishi said.

"Aww, but I wanted to play a match with Koshimae before I left." Kintaro whined.

"You'll be able to face him in the tournament, now hurry up or do I need to..." He started to unwrap his arm.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Kintaro panicked and raced towards the door.

"Good-bye everyone!" Shiraishi called.

"Oi, Echizen! Look here!" Momo pointed at a spot on his letter. "You can bring your cat with you!"

"Hn. She would have come anyway." Ryoma shrugged.

"Saa, Yuuta. This is great. We'll be going to the same school for a year." Fuji said.

"It will be wonderful. We might even be matched against each other." Mizuki interrupted.

"Who are you again?" Fuji asked.

"This will be a great chance to collect more data." Inui muttered.

"It will, indeed. This trip will provide wonderful data, Sadaharu." Renji agreed.

"Nya, Oishi! It's says we can bring an owl. Where do you get an owl from?" Eiji asked.

And the chaos continued.

**A/N: Well, I hope you like it. I'm trying to make my chapters longer, but I can't seem to do it. Maybe in the next chapter? Anyway, if anyone spots any mistakes, please let me know. Future pairings will be left for a surprise, but I will give hints. If anyone guesses a pair I will dedicate the next chapter to you. I will tell you one future pairing will be Fuji and Harry. The only reason I'm giving that one out is because I had a poll on it a couple of months ago. Happy guessing!**

**The next chapter will cover the trip to Diagon Ally. What teachers will show up?**

**Please check out my poll in my profile!**

**And Merry Christmas and a Happy Birthday to Ryoma!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Update: Once again I'm just editing. There is a poll up on my profile page for any one you is interested.**

**A/N: **

**Hint for pairings: Everyone, with the exception of three straight guys and Fuji are in the same group as the person they will be paired with.**

**Warnings for this chapter: Language (I blame Niou) and the same as the first chapter.**

**Just one last note. Since this is two years after the PoT storyline, I figured that many new friendships would have been made. So I kind of made most of the guys on friendlier terms then they were in the anime. An example is Niou and Fuji. A prankster plus a sadist equals fun times in my books.**

**Don't own the obvious.**

"Japanese"

"_English"_

_Thoughts_

**Chapter 2**

**Diagon Alley?**

**August 1st 5:50 A.M.**

"Niou! This is all your fault!" Marui yelled as he raced towards the office building.

"Yeah! Why did you tell the fangirls we were leaving!" Kirihara asked.

"I thought it would be fun to get them all worked up! I didn't think they would go berserk!" Niou had to shout to be heard over the cries of "No! Don't go Marui-sama!" and "Niou-sama, please don't leave!"

"Why did you have to drag me along! They're not even my stalkers! I shouldn't be running away!" Kirihara whined.

"If you want to stop, be my guest!" Marui offered.

"No way! They would rip me apart for information! I saw what happened to Yagyuu last year!" Kirihara said, referring to when Niou had told Yagyuu it was rude to run from fangirls. The poor boy twitched for a week after the fangirls were done with him.

"Shut up! We're almost there!" Niou said. Soon the three boys were sprinting into the same meeting room as before, slamming the doors shut behind them.

"The fangirls came after you too?" Ryoma asked from his seat right beside the door. He had been taking a nap when the trio came racing in.

"Yeah...You...too?" Kirihara panted.

"Yeah. Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter told her loud-mouthed friend. Word even got around to the high school. They almost caught Kaidoh-senpai." Ryoma replied. He and Kirihara had become friends after last year when Kirihara was the captain for the Rikkaidai team. It was a friendship born out of being the 'babies' of their respective teams. Meaning most of the time they just complained about their senpai-tachi.

"Where do we put our bags, Echizen?" Marui asked.

"Over there." Ryoma pointed at a corner in the front of the room. Most of the students were gathered in that corner with a few others spread out around the room.

"Hey Marui, there's your fanboy." Niou said, pointing to a sleeping Jirou, while casually draping his arms around the red-haired boy's shoulders.

"What are you talking about?" Marui asked, twisting his head around to stare a Niou.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed! He's been your fanboy for two years now!" Kirihara exclaimed.

"Huh?" Marui asked, blinking cluelessly.

"Come on." Niou groaned, dropping his arms and throwing himself carelessly into a nearby seat. "You haven't noticed. Normally he is always sleeping, but whenever he sees you he goes all hyper and shit."

"So, it's just his personality. He does the same thing when he plays against Fuji." Marui said.

"Marui-senpai... He gets hyper whenever he sees you. Even if your not playing tennis." Kirihara sighed. "Isn't that right Echizen?"

"Hn. Whatever. It's six, so when are we going to leave." Ryoma asked.

"I don-" Kirihara was cut off by a loud bang. Everyone turned to find that four adults had just appeared in the middle of the room. There were two women and two men. The first woman was very stern looking, with her hair pulled up into a tight bun and square-framed glasses. The other woman was much more cheerful and had a streak of dirt on her forehead. The first man was really short and cheerful while the second was greasy and foul-tempered.

The stern looking woman looked around briefly and then made her way over to Ryuzaki-sensei and Sakaki-sensei. They held a quiet conversation before Sakaki-sensei walked to the middle of the room.

"Since everyone one should be here by now we will begin. _Professor_ McGonagall," The stern looking woman stepped forward, "Will give you your instructions."

"Good Morning. I am _Professor_ McGonagall. These are _Professors_ Sprout, Flitwick, and Snape. As you may have assumed, we are _Professors _at Hogwarts, and we are in charge of escorting you today. You will be divided into randomly drawn groups. Each group will travel with one of us to Diagon Alley in London where you will be getting your school supplies. Your belongings and pets will be taken to the school after we leave. Now please listen carefully for your group. Group 1 will be Yukimura Seiichi, Akutagawa Jirou, Echizen Ryoma, Kirihara Akaya, Oishi Shuichiro, Marui Bunta, Fuji Yuuta, and Kikumaru Eiji. Group 2: Atobe Keigo, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Saeki Kojiro, Kuranosuke Shiraishi, Taichi Dan, Kabaji Munehiro, Jackal Kuwahara, and Toyama Kintaro. Group 3: Tachibana Kippei, Momoshiro Takashi, Kaidoh Kaoru, Niou Masaharu, Fuji Syuusuke, Mizuki Hajime, Yagyuu Hiroshi, and Sanada Genichiro. Group 4: Inui Sadaharu, Kamio Akira, Yanagi Renji, Oshitari Yuushi, Ibu Shinji, Mukahi Gakuto, Ohtori Choutarou, and Shishido Ryou. _Professor_ Flitwick will be accompanying Group 1, _Professor_ Sprout will have Group 2, _Professor_ Snape is in charge of Group 3 and I will take Group 4. Now everyone divide into your groups. Ryuzaki-san and Sakaki-san you are free to join whichever group you prefer."

There was a flurry of activity as everyone separated into the appropriate groups. Some students (coughSanadacough) were worrying about their sanity while others were impartial or happy with their group. Sakaki joined Group 3 and Ryuzaki joined Group 4. Once everyone was settled Professor McGonagall began to speak once again.

"We will be traveling by an enhanced portkey. A portkey is a charmed object that is set to transport whatever it touches at a specific time. The first portkey will go off in...7 minutes. Each portkey will go off within 10 minutes of each other, so you will have plenty of time to get moving or get into position. Any questions?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Will the portkey induce jet lag or any other, similar, symptom?" Inui asked.

"Jet lag?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"A disorientation due to time change." Inui clarified.

"There will be no time change. An enhance portkey, such as the ones we will be using, takes you for one place to another at the exact time you left. In other words if we leave here at 6:30 then we will arrive in London at 6:30. Any other questions will have to wait. Professor Flitwick, if you would?"

"Alright. Group 1 please gather around." Group 1 came over to stand with Professor Flitwick only to stare blankly at him when he held out a ratty old tennis racket. "Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone touch the racket. Just a finger will do if you have trouble reaching it."

The eight boys crowded around the Professor, then Flitwick took out a pocket watch and begin to count down. "1 minute...30 seconds...15...10...5...4...3...2..1.."

And suddenly the group disappeared from sight.

**London, a room in the Leaky Cauldron, 6:30**

Several thuds were heard as the tennis players and professor appeared in the Leaky Cauldron.

"What the hell?" Kirihara groaned as he picked himself up off the floor.

"Language Akaya-chan." Yukimura scolded.

"Will someone get Jirou off of me? I'm squishing Echizen." Yuuta asked, trying to push Jirou off of his back with one hand while trying to hold his weight off of the younger (and still shorter) boy.

"Up you go." Marui said, as he and Oishi pulled Jirou up and then dragged him over to a nearby chair.

"Gomen Echizen." Yuuta said, extending a hand to help the green haired boy up.

"Made Made Dane." Ryoma said, pulling his cap down over his face.

"Where are we?" Eiji asked from the window of the room.

"We are in the Leaky Cauldron in London. If someone would wake Mr. Akutagawa we need to get moving before the next group comes." Professor Flitwick suggested.

"Akutagawa-san, it's time to wake up." Oishi tried.

"I'll do it!" Kirihara volunteered, a bit too enthusiastically to have innocent intentions. He walked up to Jirou and whispered something in his ear.

"Marui-san! Don't do it! Fangirls are evil!" Jirou screamed as he woke, causing everyone but Kirihara to jump.

"Uh...What did you say to him?" Marui asked, edging slowly away from the crying boy.

"Hahaha...I told him you were going to marry one of your fangirls. Hahaha!" Kirihara laughed.

"Urgh! I would never even _date_ one of those crazy stalkers!" Marui shivered in disgust at the very idea.

"So...It's not true..." Jirou asked tearfully.

"Never!"

"Yay!" Jirou cheered, his mood doing a complete 180.

"Well then...Let's get moving. The other group will be here soon and we need to get out of the way. Plus we have an appointment at the Charms Shop for your translation charms." Flitwick interjected.

"Come on Ochibi! Let's go!" Eiji dragged Ryoma out the door.

"Wait! Eiji! You need to follow the _Professor! _You don't know where your going!" Oishi called, rushing to catch the red-haired acrobat. Everyone else followed behind at their own pace.

**In the Charms Shop**

"Welcome! My name is Augusta Snoppe. Come on back and we'll get you sorted out!" A plump, cheerful woman greeted the group and lead them into the back of the shop. "Okay, here's how this works. Pick a piece of jewelry you like the most, then I cast the translation spell on it. The spell will only work when the jewelry is in contact with your skin. For example, my wedding ring doubles as my translation charm. The spell will allow you speak English or Japanese. You can even combine the languages if you feel like using honorifics and such. Now who's first?"

"I'll go!" Eiji volunteered.

"So what piece of jewelry would you like deary?" Augusta asked.

"Nya...How about...this!" Eiji picked up a plastic red bracelet that had _The Chocolates _written on it.

"Good choice! The Chocolates are a wonderful group. Now let me see it for a second." Eiji handed her the bracelet and she cast the translation spell. "Next!"

"My turn!" Kirihara stepped up to the table. "I want this!" He picked up a silver stud. "You can pierce my ear right?"

"Sure thing dear."

It didn't take long for Yukimura to have black choker with a dangling cross, Oishi a plain silver ring, Yuuta a black plastic bracelet with the word 'Determination' engraved in it, Jirou a couple of purple and green jelly bracelets, and Marui had a green plastic bracelet with the word "Fun" written on it.

"Okay, your the last one. Which would you like?" Augusta asked.

"_None_." Ryoma said.

"Now deary. You will need to speak English in order to attend your classes." The shopkeeper said.

"_I am speaking in English. I lived in America for years. I don't need the translation charm._" Ryoma said in near perfect English, he hardly had any accent at all if you disregarded the slight American dialect.

"Show off." Kirihara muttered.

"Nya. Ochibi! Don't be so rude!" Eiji scolded.

"Well, if he can speak English then there really is no need for the charm." Flitwick piped up. "Next we'll go get your school books."

**Leaky Cauldron rewind to 6:30**

There were only a few thuds to come from the room in the Leaky Cauldron when Group 2 appeared.

"Gomen desu!" Dan squeaked as he scrambled to get off of Kintaro. They were the only ones to fall down.

"No problem. Hey what's your name? I don't remember seeing you before." Kintaro asked as they followed their senpai out of the room.

"Taichi Dan. Your Toyama Kintaro, right desu ka? The captain of Shitenhoji Chugakko's team?" Dan questioned.

"Yeah, but next year I'll be calling Shiraishi-senpai buchou again." Kintaro happily stated.

"Hmm. I wonder who the captains will be for this tournament. They'll have to choose four right?" Dan wondered.

"Shiraishi-senpai will definitely be one!" Kintaro exclaimed.

"Actually," Shiraishi spoke up suddenly from behind the two middle schoolers, causing them to jump. "Sakaki-sensei asked if I wished to be a captain for one of the teams, but I declined. It will be more interesting this way."

"Huh? No way! So who are the captains?" Kintaro asked.

"Ore-sama is one of the captains. Tezuka, Yukimura, and Tachibana are the other captains." Atobe spoke up.

"Atobe. Ryuzaki-sensei asked us to keep it quite until they announced it later." Tezuka said.

"Oh, it won't hurt anything." Atobe waved off Tezuka's reprimand. Then they all stopped and watched in awe as Professor Sprout opened up the gateway into Diagon Alley.

**At the Charms Shop just after Group 1 left (Kintaro convinced Professor Sprout to stop for ice cream on the way)**

"And now all that's left to do is pick what jewelry you would like." Augusta finished explaining. "Who would like to go first."

"Oh! Me! Me! Me!" Kintaro exclaimed.

"All right deary."

In the end Kintaro chose a tiger-striped choker, Dan a green one, Atobe a platinum bracelet (which he paid for himself), Tezuka a dark blue choker, Kabaji and Jackal both got a plain silver ring, Saeki a black choker, and Shiraishi chose to get a small golden hoop earring.

"Is everyone okay with their charms?" Professor Sprout asked. After receiving various levels of acceptance she spoke again. "Wonderful. Let's get moving again shall we? On to get your robes."

**Later in the Charms Shop with Group 3**

"Who's next?" Augusta asked tiredly. When Group 3 had arrived five minutes ago a fight had broken out between Momo and Kaidoh with the occasional comment from Niou to keep things interesting. Not only that, but Fuji was up to his mind games again with Mizuki. Eventually, with the combined efforts of Snape, Sakaki, Sanada, and Tachibana, the fight had been stopped and Fuji and Mizuki had been separated. So far Mizuki had chosen a horrendously bright purple bracelet, Sanada and Tachibana had both gotten silver rings, Momo had chosen a yellow plastic bracelet, and Kaidoh had a green plastic bracelet.

_Thank Merlin for Sakaki, Tachibana, and Sanada. Without them I might have been driven to insanity already. _Snape thought as Niou stepped up for his turn.

"Hmm...Hey, can you do piercings?" Niou asked.

"Sure thing, what kind do you want?" Augusta asked. Niou went over and whispered something in her ear. She thought for a moment the nodded in agreement and lead Niou into a side room to get his piercing. A couple of minutes later and the two returned.

"What did you get?" Momo asked looking for a new earring. In answer Niou stuck out his tongue.

"What did you do to your tongue?" Mizuki asked in disgust.

"It doesn't concern you what I do to my tongue. The only people that concerns are me and Hiroshi." Niou sneered at Mizuki and then winked at Yagyuu. "Right, babe?"

"I believe it is my turn is it not?" Yagyuu asked Augusta, years of practice allowing him to ignore the conversation behind him.

"Sure, what would you like?" Augusta asked.

"Do you think it would be possible to place the spell on my glasses?" Yagyuu asked.

"Hmm. That's an interesting way to do it. We can give it a try." Augusta took the glasses and cast the spell before handing them back. "Give it a try."

"_Is it working?" _Yagyuu asked.

"It looks like it works just as well with glasses. This is wonderful! If you ever have any problems send me an owl." Augusta ordered. Then she turned her attention to Fuji. "Your the last one. So what would you like."

"Saa...I think I'll have a piercing too. How about a nipple ring?"

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled.

"Just kidding. _I think I'll be fine without the charm. I have a friend in England that I met online. I'm sure I'll be able to manage."_ Fuji said, chuckling at all the shocked faces around him.

"As expected of my rival." Mizuki said, albeit a little dejectedly.

"Who are you again?" Fuji asked, the perfect picture of innocence.

**Group 4's turn to get translation charm.**

"Maybe I should have gotten a piercing like Akira." Shinji muttered, tugging on his black bracelet as Ohtori was asking if he could use his own necklace. "He was right about the weight change of a bracelet or ring messing up your play. But I probably wouldn't look good with an earring. Though if I lose because I chose fashion over functionality, that would be worse."

"Can someone shut him up already." Gakuto moaned, banging his had into a nearby wall.

"Senpai, that's not very nice." Ohtori said as he put back on his necklace.

"It's not like you have to wear the charm while your playing anyway. We don't need to understand English then." Shishido said as he picked out a blue bracelet.

"At least I'll never have to worry about forgetting to wear the charm." Kamio said defensively.

"Okay, calm down children." McGonagall ordered. Causing the group to fall silent. Women are scary when they're mad.

"Okay, your next." Augusta told Oshitari. "Since you have glasses, I could use them instead of the jewelry if you would like."

"Yuushi! You should get an earring. It would look so hot!" Gakuto suggested,, jumping around excitedly.

"I was thinking about it...Let's do that. I want this." Oshitari said, picking up a nearby earring.

"Ii data." Inui said adjusting his glasses. "I think having the charm on my glasses would be 83 percent more efficient."

"I believe the ring will be the best choice." Renji argued, carefully surveying their options.

"This is going to be a long day." Ryuzaki sighed.

_**(From this point onward, unless it is stated otherwise, everyone will be speaking English when something is written in English. Example: "Idiot" And they will be speaking Japanese if it is written in that form. Example: "Baka")**_

**Group 1: At the Magical Menagerie**

"Wow! Oishi look at those! They change colors!" Eiji cheered, pointing at a nearby change.

"That's nice Eiji, but we're only allowed to have Owl, Cats, and Toads according to Professor Flitwick." Oishi replied, pulling Eiji away from the cage full of snakes he was now waving at.

"I want an owl." Eiji decided. "I've never heard of anyone with a pet owl before!" Oishi sighed, but couldn't stop a slight smile from forming as Eiji dragged him away from the rest of the group, to were the owls were kept.

"Sugoi! Look at them go!" Jirou exclaimed, watching the rats hopping about their cage, performing tricks and stuff.

"Are you going to get one?" Marui asked, watching the other boy curiously.

"If he did Echizen's cat would probably eat it." Kirihara chuckled.

"Hn. She can tell the difference between pets and food. Baka." Ryoma responded scornfully, walking away to see what Yukimura and Yuuta were looking at.

"Urgh! That's disgusting. They remind me of Aniki's cacti." Yuuta said with a visible shudder.

"I think their interesting. I might get one." Yukimura mused. Ryoma looked into the cage and almost threw up. There was a big, spiky, slimy, oozing something in the cage.

"What is that thing?" He asked.

"No idea, but I'm sure it's not an owl, cat, or toad, so your out of luck Yukimura-senpai." Yuuta said with a sigh of relief.

"Too bad." Yukimura said disappointedly, making Ryoma and Yuuta stare and start to back away slowly.

**Group 2: Flourish and Blotts**

"-but why must everyone wear BLACK." Atobe complained to Professor Sprout once again. "It is _much_ too plain a color for Ore-sama."

"Atobe, just give it up. At least she let you get the silk robes." Shiraishi sighed.

"But-"

"Atobe. Shouldn't you be getting your books?" Tezuka asked as he walked by with a small stack of said books in his arms.

"Oh, those! Kabaji is getting them." Atobe said, waving his arm in the general direction of some nearby bookcases.

"Did you give him your book list?" Shiraishi asked.

"No, why would I? We'll need the same books." Atobe replied arrogantly.

"No." Tezuka sighed. "If your going to be aiming to catch up to our age group then you will need some books that Kabaji will not, since he is a year younger then us." He sighed again. "Come on. I'll help you find the ones you'll need."

As Tezuka and Atobe went off in search for the rest of there book lists, Kintaro came running up to Shiraishi.

"Hey! Shiraishi-san! Guess what?" Kintaro exclaimed, then rushed on without giving the older boy a chance to answer. "They have magical manga here! Look! The pictures really move! It's like a manga and an anime at the same time! But you have to read it weird!" The red-headed boy exclaimed.

"In western countries you read things from left to right, instead of right to left." Shiraishi explained. "Your textbooks will be like that too. But why are you looking at manga. You're suppose to be finding you textbooks."

"Dan offered to get mine, since we'll have the same books." Kintaro answered, flipping through the comic he had found.

"That's an awful lot of books." Shiraishi sighed. "You should find him and offer to help him carry them."

"Hey! That's a good idea!" Kintaro exclaimed before running off, yelling. "HEY! DAN-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU? I'M GOING TO HELP YOU CARRY THE BOOKS!"

"Maybe I should have told him to be quiet" Shiraishi mused to himself before shrugging and leaving to find his own books.

**Group 3: Shopping for Potions supplies**

"No touching anything. No yelling. No fighting. Is that clear?" Snape ordered.

Niou let out a silent giggle and fished a couple of fake body parts made out of candy from his pocket. Snape and Sakaki had agreed that it would be too dangerous to allow the group to wonder freely around the Apothecary, so they were leaving Sanada in charge of the group at the front of the store while they got the necessary equipment. As the adults were leaving Niou inched closer to Fuji and slipped him some of the fake body parts. Fuji glanced down at the offered candy and smiled when he realized Niou's plan.

"Stupid peach." Niou muttered, in a perfect imitation of Kaidoh's voice.

"You trying to pick a fight, mamushi." Momo said in retaliation. Thus begin another fight between the to high schoolers. Fuji and Niou waited until Sanada's attention was firmly on the fighting duo before taking one of the candies and popping it in their mouths.

"What did you just eat?" Yagyuu asked the two. This drew the attention of Mizuki. Tachibana was helping Sanada break up the fight.

"An eyeball." Niou said. "I would offer you one, but Fuji took the last one. Want a toe instead?"

"You didn't really eat an eyeball." Mizuki scoffed.

"Sure he did. Here's the one I took" Fuji held up the realistic looking eye-candy. Mizuki turned green. "There was a display of them on the way in and we were curious." With that Fuji popped the candy in his mouth, while Niou ate the toe, after holding it up for inspection of course. "Delicious."

"I think I'm going to be sick." Mizuki ran outside.

"What did you two do?" Tachibana asked. He and Sanada had broken up the fight just in time to see Mizuki fleeing the store.

"Nothing. What's-his-name was just feeling a little sick." Fuji said without a trace of guilt.

"I'll go after him." Tachibana sighed. Leaving Sanada looking suspiciously a Niou and Fuji.

"What?" Niou asked a bit defensively. "We didn't do anything."

"What are you eating?" Sanada asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Pocky. Want a piece?" Niou asked, pulling a box out of nowhere.

"...No thank-you. Put that away until we get to the castle." Sanada said, then he turned around and started looking for the teachers, hoping that they would be back soon.

Niou and Fuji exchanged secretive smiles. Then Niou walked over to Yagyuu.

"Thanks for playing along, Hiroshi." He whispered before giving his boyfriend a quick kiss.

"Just remember. You promised no more pranks until we get to Hogwarts." Yagyuu sighed.

"Sure thing." Niou smiled before leaning in for a longer kiss.

**Group 4: Robes**

"Why do we have to wear dresses. Do all wizards wear this. Maybe they are playing a trick on us. It's not nice to trick your guests. Maybe in England people are rude like that...."

"Will somebody _please _tell him to shut up already." Gakuto groaned, staring at the nearby mirror as if he was wondering whether it would be worth the bad luck to smash it over the muttering boy's head.

"He can talk if he wants to, Frog-boy." Kamio said defensively.

"Oh, yeah." Gakuto said, ready for a fight.

"Gakuto, calm down." Oshitari sighed. If Gakuto wasn't fighting with Kamio then he was fighting with Shishido. This was becoming a long day.

"But Yuushi!" Gakuto whined. Oshitari sighed again before walking over and giving his boyfriend a small kiss.

"If you behave for the rest of the trip then I'll give you a reward later." Oshitari whispered.

"What kind of reward?" Gakuto asked, blushing.

"I wonder..."Oshitari whispered suggestively, then he gave Gakuto another quick kiss before walking over to a nearby display of fabrics.

"Hn. It's a good thing that McGonagall lady had her back turned. I wonder what she would have done if she had seen that." Shishido said to Choutarou.

"I don't know, but I wish that they wouldn't do to that so publicly." Choutarou said blushing.

"Ii data. There's a 87 percent chance that Choutarou's reaction means he is uncomfortable with public displays of affections and a 12 percent chance that he is homophobic." Inui stated.

"Care to test that theory." Renji asked with as small smirk hovering on his lips.

"Maybe later. The robes should be ready shortly." Inui said adjusting his glasses to cover his own blush.

"It'll only take a second." Renji said, then pressed his lips quickly to Inui's. When he pulled back he glanced over at Choutarou. "I think you can change that to a 90.2 percent chance him being uncomfortable with public displays of affection." He said, seeing Choutarou blushing once again. The poor boy pointedly avoiding looking at them.

"Okay kids. It's time to head to Hogwarts now." Ryuzaki said, calling the tennis players over to where she and McGonagall where standing with the portkey that would transport them to the school.

**A/N: Okay, the ending sucked, but this is the longest chapter I've ever written and it felt like it was starting to drag. The next chapter will cover them arriving at Hogwarts and you will finally know how the teams will be divided.**

**My poll is still up (and will be until Valentine's Day). It is currently 50/50, so please share your opinion.**

**Also, I introduced the preexisting (shouldn't that have a hyphen? My spell check said no, but I think it's wrong? Oh well.) pairings for this story. Niou and Yagyuu, Inui and Renji, and Oshitari and Gakuto. When planning this story, I thought that within two years pairings that were most likely to exist would be the Platinum and Dirty Pairs and I didn't want to have to deal with having Inui and Renji get together, so there we have it. The rest of the pairings will be form throughout the story. Later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's another edit. Hopefully I'll get the last two chapters done tonight and tomorrow I'll try and get a new chapter out to my beta.**

**A/N: The Hogwarts Express is in the next chapter and Harry enters the story! Also the story will gradually start focusing more on Fuji and Yukimura. I'm not going to ignore the rest, but not everybody will be given as much screen time as they have been getting. If you feel someone should be mentioned more, then let me know and I'll try to squeeze them in more.**

**Also, I know my logic is flawed, but please ignore the fact that it would be impossible to learn 4-6 years worth of information in 1 month. Let's pretend it's possible, okay?**

**One last thing. Sorry for the short chapter. This will be the shortest chapter this story will have. I just couldn't think of anything of importance to put in this one, but the next one will be longer and better. **

**About the poll. If things keep going the way they are, this story will be put on hold until the summer. The last I checked putting this story on hold had almost 20 more votes than continuing this story did. That means that I will post, at least, one more chapter of this story (after/at Feb. 14) and then no more until I continue this story. If you don't like this outcome than vote. I don't really care because I'll be writing this anyway, it just won't be posted. Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 3 : Hogwarts**

Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop!

A chorus of groans erupted from the, previously empty, Entrance Hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I hate those port-thingies." Eiji groaned, inspecting his newly bruised knee.

"Are you okay?" Oishi asked, rushing to helping the other boy up.

"It's fine! It doesn't really hurt." Eiji smiled at the other boy before inspecting the chaos around him. The only people that had remained on their feet were the teachers (both muggle and magical), most of the captains, and Sanada. For some reason Tachibana had fallen on top of Mizuki. Personally, Eiji thought Fuji, who was standing nearby, looked too innocent to _not_ have had anything to do with it. Then his attention turned to the Hall they were in.

"Wow, are we inside a castle?" Eiji asked. Then glomped Ryoma, pointing excitedly. "Look Ochibi, there's a suit of armor."

"That's nice, Eiji-senpai, but could you please get off of me." The poor Freshman said.

"If I could have everyone's attention please." Professor McGonagall spoke from the center of the group, where the other teachers were standing. "Since the Headmaster feels that it would be more appropriate for you sorted once the other students arrive, temporary quarters have been provided for you to stay in over the summer. Each dormitory will fit eight people and your coaches have divided you into four groups."

Professor McGonagall stepped back and allowed Sakaki to address the group.

"Listen up! Until the term begins you will be in a dorm with your new team for this tournament. Ryuzaki-san will be announcing your groups so pay attention."

"Okay, everyone! The first team is Kikumaru, Oishi, Kamio, Ibu, Momoshiro, Kabaji, Kirihara, and Tezuka as the captain. The second team will be Marui, Jackal, Inui, Kaidoh, Echizen, Jirou, Yuuta, and Yukimura will be the captain. The third team will be Gakuto, Oshitari, Dan, Saeki, Fuji, Sanada, Renji, and have Atobe as captain. The last team will have Ohtori, Shishido, Niou, Yagyuu, Mizuki, Shiraishi, Kintaro, and Tachibana will be the captain of that team." Ryuzaki passed the floor back to Sakaki.

"You all will be worked to the bone until September. Due to all the classwork you are expected to catch up on practices will be shorter, but you will still have them! You will have a full day of classes everyday except for Sunday, which you will have free. Also, until September you will not have regular classes. This time is to be used to catch up to your age groups here at Hogwarts. If you choose not to take advantage of the opportunities offered to you then that is your choice." Sakaki finished and allowed McGonagall to speak again.

"You will receive your schedules tomorrow morning at breakfast..." McGonagall continued on to explain meal times and the curfews for being out in the halls. "I will now show you to you common room. There are four doors in the common room that will lead to each dormitory. Your things will be there when we arrive."

**A week before September 1st.**

The tennis boys had had a very busy month so far. Almost every waking moment was spent in class, on the tennis courts, or studying. The classes had been divided up by grades, but even so, everyone helped and motivated everyone else to study. If someone was slacking off then their captain would generally get them back on track. Now that it was almost time for the rest of the school to arrive, though, it was much harder to concentrate. Especially for Fuji. Since he was a prodigy he found himself without any thing to do during the last week except for helping the others. Right now he was sitting in the common room, passing the time by observing everyone.

The three youngest students were studying over in one corner where Kintaro had managed to convince Shiraishi to help them with some problems they were having with Potions. The rest of the boys had branched off in many different groups, one of which, caught Fuji's eye. Yukimura was studying with Kirihara. Now this was actually quite a normal occurrence, but today Fuji found himself noticing little details he hadn't paid any attention to before. First, the two boys were sitting close enough that every now and then they would come into contact with one another. Second, every time this happened Kirihara would blush and Yukimura would smile. Lastly, the two were sneaking glances at one another.

_This is interesting. Maybe it's time to play matchmaker? _Fuji thought, chuckling to himself. _And I know just how to get them together, but first I need to look up some books on photography in the library._

"Fujiko, will you help us? We're having trouble with our Herbology homework." Eiji asked, having come over to the table Fuji was sitting at with Oishi trailing along behind the hyper red-head.

_I guess the library will have to wait. _Fuji sighed quietly before smiling at his friend. "Sure Eiji. What do you need help with?"

**A/N: Just in case anyone is wondering. There _were_ some people who got pets when they were in Diagon Alley, but they will come into the story later.**

**Sorry again for the shortness. The next chapter won't be out until Feb. 14th or a day or two after that. **

**See you then!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out. The story is still on hold until the summer, but here is the chapter I promised you. I wrote this during my Math 107 class, even though I was suppose to be paying attention. (It's sooo boring. I had to do something to keep me awake)**

**Chapter 4:**

When September 1st finally arrived our favorite guys from Japan found themselves on the Hogwarts Express along with all the regular students. Most of the guys had chosen compartments and were relaxing on their day off from tennis practice and school work. The rest of them were roaming the train and talking to their new classmates.

Fuji was not part of either of these two groups. He was currently walking down the corridor of the train, trying to decide how best to pull off his plot to get Yukimura and Kirihara together.

_I've got most of the stuff in place and ready. Now I just need to decide how to get both of them in the right place at the right time and I need to keep them from escaping. Also all of this needs to be done without anyone knowing I was behind it all... What I need is to enlist the help of a wizard. _Fuji decided. _Now who would be the best person to ask for help?_

Just then Fuji's thoughts were interrupted by some voices in a compartment in front of him. Curious, Fuji moved closer to a door that was blocked by three boys. As he approached he saw the smaller boy move into the compartment. Looking over the shoulder of one of the boys left in the doorway (who was a little bit taller than him, even though he was almost positive he was a couple of years older) he saw that the boy had dragged a lacy dress out of a nearby trunk. At first he thought the trunk belonged to the girl in the room, then he heard what the boy was saying.

"Weasley, you weren't thinking of _wearing_ these, were you? I mean- they were very fashionable in about eighteen ninety..."

"Eat dung, Malfoy!" The boy said, yanking the dress-thing out of the blond's hands while the boy and his two giants laughed.

"So... going to enter, Weasley? Going to try and bring a bit of glory to the family name? There's money involved as well, you know...you'd be able to afford some decent robes if you won..."

Fuji decided he had heard enough, besides Dumbledore had made them promise not to let anyone know about the tournament just yet.

"I believe that you are discussing classified information, so why don't you shut up and leave these nice people alone." Fuji stated using is most innocent voice.

"And who are you?" Malfoy sneered, whipping around to face the open doorway were Fuji was still standing. "Don't tell me your one of those mudblood squibs."

"I am one of the squibs attending Hogwarts this year." Fuji replied with his "calm" face. Then he snapped open his shocking blue eyes. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Whatever." Malfoy rolled his eyes, trying and failing to hide the shock the older boy's gaze had given him. "Crabbe, Goyle, let's leave before we get contaminated."

_It's so nice to meet new vict-I mean friends. _Fuji thought as he watched the three boys leave the compartment.

"Umm...Excuse me." The girl in the compartment said. "Who are you? What did you mean when you said you were a squib?"

"My name is Fuji Syuusuke or Syuusuke Fuji as you would say it over here." Fuji replied, his face back to it's normal, closed-eye smile. "Dumbledore has made us promise not to explain any of the details, but I am part of a group of squibs from Japan who will be attending some of the more 'squib-friendly' classes at Hogwarts this year. So, who are you all and who was that _lovely_ person."

"I'm Hermonie Granger. The boy that just left was Draco Malfoy and his 'bodyguards', Crabbe and Goyle. The red-head is Ronald Weasley, this is Neville Longbottom, and the boy with the glasses is Harry Potter."

_Hmmm. _Fuji thought, assessing the group as they were introduced. _The girl is no good, she looks like a no-nonsense type. Weasley's out too. He looks like the type of person who would be homophobic. Longbottom looks open-minded, but forgetful. _Then Hermonie introduced Harry.

"Wonderful!" Fuji exclaimed, startling the group of 4th years. "Just the person I was looking for."

"Umm...What do you mean by that?" Harry questioned nervously.

"I need the help of a wizard for something. Can you come with me? Please?" Fuji asked.

"If you need magical help it would be better to ask Hermonie. She's better than I am at most spells." Harry said.

"No. It has to be you. I'll explain it on the way. Please?"

"Er...I guess that's alright." Harry replied, getting up and ignoring the suspicious looks his friends where giving the new boy. "I'll be back. Okay guys?"

Fuji lead Harry out of the compartment and down the train towards the place Kirihara and Yukimura were sitting.

"So what is this all about?" Harry questioned. "What do you need my help with and why me?"

"I need help with my plan to get two of my friends together." Fuji replied and explained his plan to the younger boy.

"Okay. That sounds rather simple." Harry said, agreeing to the plan. "But why did it have to be me?"

"Well, you look like a person who likes these kinds of things and you looked like a person who doesn't mind gays." Fuji explained.

"Okay. I guess that makes sense." Harry replied.

* * *

A few minutes later.

* * *

"Excuse me." A boy said, opening the door of the compartment that Yukimura and Kirihara had been sharing with some of their friends. "Is there a Seiichi Yukimura and Akaya Kirihara in here?"

"Depends on who's asking?" Kirihara replied.

"My name is Harry Potter. Some boy asked me to come find you two. He said he needed to talk to you. Something about an important secret or something like that."

"Who was it that asked you to come get us?" Yukimura asked.

"Don't know. He didn't tell me who he was." Harry shrugged.

Yukimura and Kirihara exchanged questioning looks with their friends in the compartment.

"I guess it won't hurt to see what's going on." Yukimura said.

Harry sighed in relief as the two boys excused themselves and followed him from the compartment. For a second he thought the plan was over before it had even started. After a short walk Harry stopped in front of a closed door.

"He said to wait in here." Harry instructed.

Yukimura and Kirihara shared another look before walking into the compartment. As soon as both of them where inside they heard the door slam shut and the boy that had lead them here said something in a weird language. Kirihara tried to pull open the door only to find that it wouldn't budge.

"Hey! What's going on?" Kirihara exclaimed.

"I just locked you in there using magic. The spell will wear off before we get to school, but until then the person responsible for all of this has left you a message in an envelope on the seat. Have a nice trip." Harry called before leaving the two alone.

"I suppose this is the envelope Potter was talking about." Yukimura said, causing Kirihara to stop banging on the door and come stand beside him. Yukimura opened the envelope and pulled out a sheet of paper and another, smaller, envelope.

"What's it say?" Kirihara asked, unable to see the letter due to the way Yukimura was holding it.

"Dear Seiichi-kun and Akaya-chan," Yukimura read. "I found out a very interesting fact about photographs in the wizarding world. Did you know that, when developed in a certain potion, people can move in photographs. Just like the portraits at Hogwarts. I also found an interesting spell. When cast upon the picture it causes the occupants of the said picture to reveal their secret emotions. In the small envelope is a picture I took of the two of you. Have fun! P.S. Harry-chan did all of the spell work."

Yukimura gave Kirihara a thoughtful look before opening the smaller envelope. He pulled out a picture, being careful to hold it so Kirihara was unable to see. After looking at the picture for a moment, a smile grew on his face.

"What is it?" Kirihara asked. "I want to see too. What does it mean by 'reveal your secret emotions'?"

"Akaya-chan~." Yukimura smiled as he began to back Kirihara up against the door. "Is there something you've been hiding from me?"

"Umm...N-nothing. W-why?" Kirihara asked nervously as his back hit the door.

"What would you say if I told you that in this picture," Yukimura paused briefly as he closed the remaining space between their bodies and placed his arms against the door on either side of Kirihara's body. "You are," He leaned forward so he could whisper into the blushing boy's ear. "Kissing me?"

"Oh Shit!" Kirihara gulped. Yukimura pulled back enough to look his captive in the face. He smile at Kirihara's blood red face.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad. In fact, it's quite the opposite." Yukimura whispered before leaning in and brushing his lips across the younger boy's. "Saa. We're boyfriend's now, right?" Yukimura said in between teasing kisses.

"Yes! Now shut up and kiss me!" Kirihara ordered. Yukimura just laughed and did as he was told.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Harry...

* * *

After leaving the two boys locked in the compartment, Harry walked to the neighboring compartment and let himself in.

"Do you really think this will work?" Harry asked Fuji.

"Of course it will." Fuji replied. "Are they in there now?"

"Yeah. Do you think they will figure out you were behind all of this?"

"I don't think Kirihara will be able to put the clues together, but I will have to watch out for Yukimura." Fuji replied before changing the subject. "So Harry, what year are you in? Do you like Hogwarts?"

"This is my 4th Year and I love Hogwarts. I would stay there all year long if I could!" Harry said. "What year are you going to be in?"

"6th year." Fuji was just about to ask about Harry's family when the door opened to reveal most of the Seigaku team.

"Fujiko! We finally found you!" Eiji exclaimed as he glomped the prodigy. "Nya! Who is this? He's as cute as Ochibi!" Eiji released Fuji in favor of a new glomping object.

"I guess I should make some introductions. Harry, the red-head hanging off of you is Eiji, the boy with the hat is Echizen, the boy trying to peel Eiji off of you is Oishi, and the boy with the glasses and the notebook is Inui. Everyone this is Harry." Fuji said.

"Harry James Potter. The only know survivor of the Killing Curse, cast by the Dark Lord Voldemort, which lead to the said Dark Lord's downfall. Also known as the Boy-Who-Lived, Savior of the Wizarding World." Inui stated, scribbling in his notebook.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma said.

"Did you say something, Prince of Tennis." Fuji asked sweetly.

"Shut up." Ryoma sulked.

Poor Harry just sat back and watched the new students for the rest of the trip back to Hogwarts.

**A/N: Sorry about the bad kissing scene. That's the first time I've wrote something that was suppose to be sort of romantic. I guess I failed this time. I'll try to do better in the future. If anyone has any tips to share it would be appreciated. **

**Coming up in the next chapter is the sorting and we'll see if Yukimura can figure out who set him and Kirihara up. If you have a request on what house a certain guy should go in tell me what house in the reason you think he belongs there. I am not accepting requests on where to place Ryoma, Fuji, Tezuka, Yukimura, Atobe, or Tachibana. Thanks for reading. The next chapter will probably be out at the end of May or early June.`**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"First Years!" Came the familiar call as Harry exited the train with Ron, Hermione, and the Seigaku team members. Ron and Hermione had come looking for Harry after he had been gone for over an hour. By then the rest of the Seigaku team had filled the compartment (with the exception of Tezuka, he took one look and walked off again). After finding Harry with so many of the transfer students they had decided to stay and ask questions. However, all they really found out was that all the transfer students played tennis. This lead to the rest of the trip being spent explaining tennis to a very confused Ron.

After the customary greeting to Hagrid, the Golden Trio turned to were the new boys stood under an awning beside the train.

"Are you suppose to ride the boats over or take the carriages?" Hermione asked.

"Dumbledore-sensei has given us permission to choose for ourselves. I believe most of us will choose to take the carriages in this weather." Oishi responded, looking at the other students that were trying to get out of the downpour around them.

"I want to ride with Ochibi, Chibi-chan (A/N: Eiji's new nickname for Harry), Fujiko, and Oishi!" Eiji exclaimed.

"But-" Harry started to say. Before he could finish, however, he and a resigned Ryoma were being dragged into the nearest carriage, followed by a chuckling Fuji and a worried Oishi.

"What about Hermione and Ron?" Harry asked as the carriage started to move.

"Don't worry. I'm sure I heard Inui asking if Hermione would mine answering some questions, so he's probably with them." Fuji smiled. The expressions on the rest of the boys' faces had Harry slightly worried though.

"Nya, Fujiko, you don't think Inui would use _that_ do you?" Eiji asked worriedly.

"Maybe." Fuji smiled. Now Harry really was worried because even the usually stoic Ryoma looked concerned. As soon as the carriage stopped Harry took of through the rain to find his friends with Oishi not far behind him.

"Thank goodness." Oishi said as he saw Tezuka getting off the same carriage as Hermione, Ron, and Inui. "Tezuka probably stopped Inui from using his juices."

"Ron! Hermione! Are you okay?" Harry asked, running to his friends.

Meanwhile Fuji had been cornered by Yukimura under a nearby tree.

"Yukimura-san? What's the matter?" Fuji asked innocently.

"Why nothings the matter. I just wanted to arrange a little meeting later on tonight. At 11 o'clock on the Quidditch field?" Yukimura requested.

"Why?" Fuji asked, opening his eyes briefly.

"I have a proposition that you can't refuse." Yukimura offered.

"Saa, sounds interesting. I'll be there." Fuji agreed.

The two nodded at each other before going back to their separate vict- um I mean- _friends_. After Fuji rejoined the group, the Seigaku regulars plus the Golden Trio quickly made their way inside.

Everyone split up in the Entrance Hall. The Golden Trio continued to make their way into the Great Hall while the tennis boys made their way into a room off the side of the Hall where they were suppose to wait one of the professor's to come get them to be sorted. In the Great Hall, the golden trio was waiting impatiently for the sorting to start. Not only were they hungry, but they wanted to know what houses the new transfer students were going to be in and why they were here. Needless to say, when Dumbledore stood up to speak after the sorting of the first years, most of the school gave him their impatient attention.

"Normally, I would save all announcements until after we have eaten, but today I have the honor of introducing some guests our school will be hosting for the year. You will learn more about _why_ they are here after the feast, so for now help me welcome our new guests." Dumbledore announced, starting to clap as the doors to the Great Hall opened and the Japanese boys filed into the room. First came Ryuzaki and Sakaki each leading two teams, who followed behind them in single file, the captains for each team at the head of each line. Whispers immediately filled the hall and several girls and a few boys joined Dumbledore in welcoming the handsome additions to the school.

"I ask you all to please be patient as we go through the second and final sorting of the day." Dumbledore said, before relinquishing the floor to Professor McGonagall once more.

**(A/N: If I have any of the names wrong or in the wrong order please let me know and I will change it. )**

"Akutagawa, Jiroh!" McGonagall announced. Kabaji gently pushed Jiroh towards the hat to make him stop staring at a seriously freaked out Marui. "Please sit on the stool and place the hat upon your head." McGonagall instructed.

"Hmm. Let's see here…" The sorting hat mumbled to Jiroh.

"Awesome!" Jiroh exclaimed out loud, jumping up off the stool. "A talking hat!"

"Mr. Akutagawa! Please sit back down this instant!" McGonagall snapped, as the Hogwarts girl giggled at how cute Jiroh was and smacked at the boys that were laughing at him.

"Eh! Gomen sensei (sorry teacher)." Jiroh bowed and returned to the stool.

The hat chuckled before resuming it's analyses. "You have a brilliant mind, if a bit bipolar. Better be… RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table burst into applause as Jiroh happily made his way over.

"Atobe, Keigo." "RAVENCLAW!"

"Echizen, Ryoma." "RAVENCLAW!"

"Fuji, Syuusuke." "A brilliant mind, plenty of cunning, but you lack the necessary ambition for Slytherin. Better be…RAVENCLAW!"

"Fuji, Yuuta." "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Ibu, Shinji." "RAVENCLAW!"

"Inui, Sadahara." "RAVENCLAW!"

"Kabaji, Munehiro." "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Kaidoh, Kaoru." "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Kamio, Akira." "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Kikumaru, Eiji." "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Kirihara, Akaya." "SLYTHERIN!"

"Kuwahara, Jackal." "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Marui, Bunta." "RAVENCLAW!"

"Mizuki, Hajime." "SLYTHERIN!"

"Momoshiro, Takeshi." "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Mukahi, Gakuto." "SLYTHERIN!"

"Niou, Masaharu." "SLYTHERIN!"

"Ohtori, Choutarou." "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Oishi, Shuichiro." "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Oshitari, Yuushi." "SLYTHERIN!"

"Saeki, Kojiro." "RAVENCLAW!"

"Sanada, Genichiro." "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Shiraishi, Kuranosuke." "RAVENCLAW!"

"Shishido, Ryou." "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Tachibana, Kippei." "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Taichi, Dan." "HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Tezuka, Kunimitsu." "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Toyama, Kintaro." "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Yagyuu, Hiroshi." "RAVENCLAW!"

"Yanagi, Renji." "RAVENCLAW!"

"Yukimura, Seiichi." "SLYTHERIN!"

As McGonagall finally carried the hat and stool away Dumbledore stood back up. "I have only two words to say to you." He said. "_Tuck in._"

As food appeared on the tables. Harry, Ron, and Hermione found that they had ended up surrounded by the new Gryffindors from Japan. Since Kaidoh had been the first Gryffindor he had chosen to sit near the familiar faces and everyone else choose to sit there too.

"It's not fair!" Eiji whined, hanging off of Harry. "That hat is so mean! Oishi, Fujiko, and Ochibi aren't in my house!"

"Eiji-senpai, your strangling the kid." Momo pointed out.

"Oops! Sorry Chibi-chan. At least I'm in the same house as you!" Eiji said, hugging the poor boy again.

Hermione watched this with amusement. She turned to the boy sitting beside her, Sanada, Genichiro if she remembered correctly.

"Are they always like this?" She asked.

"From what I've seen, unfortunately yes." He sighed.

"Oh? You don't know them that well?" Hermione asked.

"No, most of us are from different schools, but we do know each other from competitions and now from this trip."

As dinner continued Hermione found out about there being house-elves at Hogwarts, but due to efforts from the new transfer students she quickly found herself eating unconsciously as she watched their antics . Dinner was soon ending and the food disappeared as Dumbledore stood to address the students once more. He gave the usual announcements about Filch's forbidden list and the out-of-bounds areas.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch cup will not take place this year."

The tennis boys watched with confusion or amusement as the Hogwarts student expressed their shock and outrage.

"This is due to an outstanding event that will be starting in October, and continuing through the school year, taking up much of the teachers time and energy-but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-."

But at that moment the doors banged open and a shocking man made his appearance. The students watched with shock and fear as the man made his way towards Dumbledore and took a seat at the head table.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody." Dumbledore said.

There was a moment of silence and Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"As I was saying,'" He said. "We are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting over the coming months , an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my great pleasure to inform you that this year the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly making the hall break out in laughter, after everyone was back on track Dumbledore continued, and gave a short explanation of the tournament rules and guidelines. After announcing the age restriction Dumbledore quickly spoke through the angry mutterings.

"Now this brings us to our new transfer students. These students are squibs that have joined us this year from Japan. In between events they will be participating in tennis tournaments that are being held for your entertainment. For an explanation of what tennis is please see your head of house or ask one of our new students. Joining are new students are the coaches for the teams and teachers so our new students will not fall behind in the classes back in Japan. Allow me to introduce Professors Ryuzaki and Sakaki. Please welcome our guests and help them as they join them as they join you in some of your classes. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!

**Skipping Forward to Fuji's and Yukimura's meeting**

"So what did you want to purpose?" Fuji asked as he approached Yukimura.

"I know you were the one that set Akaya-chan and me up, and to show you how grateful I am, I want to purpose a little game." Yukimura said, getting straight to the point.

"What kind of game" Fuji asked, curiously.

"A matchmaking game of course. Whoever gets the most couples together, before the end of out stay here, wins. You already have one point if you agree since you helped me get Akaya-chan."

"Interesting. I will participate. What are the rules?"

"No sabotaging someone else's couple. Keep things fair and secret. And you are allowed one helper. Since you must have had help setting up your scheme on the train, you have to chose that person."

"Fine with me." Fuji shrugged.

"Than let the games begin." Yukimura announced.

**A/N: Sorry for the slow updates. Life is catching up to me as it does to all authors. Does anyone want to BETA this story? If so let me know, I would appreciate the help.**


	6. Important PLEASE read!

Okay, please do not kill me for this...I know that these are not allowed and I'm sorry, but it's important!

During the rather long time since I've updated this story I have been very busy with school work and other real life stuff. I could explain it all to you but I doubt many of you care to 'listen' to me whine. However, due to this I've come to block with this story. I haven't watch Prince of Tennis in forever, I haven't read any fanfictions for it or Harry Potter either, and I also have not been reading very many crossovers. So I every time I sit down to try and write something new, I can't think of anything.

So what it is coming down to is this: Would you all rather me re-write this whole story from the beginning and be willing to deal with long pauses between updates or would you rather me put this story up for adoption?

I am only asking for opinions on this. In the end I will probably do what I feel I should do, but you opinions would have a strong influence on what I ultimately decide. You can chose to respond in a review, a PM, an e-mail (it's on my profile), or by voting in my poll on my profile.

Thanks for your time!


End file.
